cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Doyle
Richard Doyle (1945 - ) Television Deaths * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (2011; animated) [Enoch]: Perished (offscreen) during the final battle of Dagon's Esocterica. * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: A knight to Remember (2011; animated) [Driscoll]: Killed by Vilgax (James Remar). Video Game Deaths * Blood Omen: Legacy Of Kain'' (1996) [Moebius the Time-Streamer / Nupraptor the Mentalist / Anarcrothe the Alchemist]: "Moebius" is decapitated by Simon Templeman, though his nature as a time-traveler and oracle allows earlier incarnations of Moebius to reappear in later entries in the series. "Nupraptor" is decapitated by Simon Templeman at the end of a boss battle, his severed head later being sacrificed to cleanse the Pillar of the Mind. "Anarcrothe" is killed in a duel of magic by Tony Jay, having been first electrocuted with lightning, telekinetically flung against one of the Pillars, and finally having his back broken by a summoned spirit. * ''Legacy Of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) '[Moebius the Time-Streamer / Tomb Guardian]: The "Tomb Guardian" is killed in a boss battle with Michael Bell, who then consumes his soul to gain his powers; Moebius, as an earlier incarnation of a character fated to die much later, survives. * Soul Reaver 2 ''(2002) '[Moebius the Time-Streamer / Turel]: "Turel" is killed following a boss battle with Michael Bell; he is later resurrected as a vampire by Simon Templeman, setting up the continuity of the previous game. Once again, Moebius' earlier incarnation survives. * ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) '[Pious Augustus / Ulyaoth]: Killed and transformed into an undead liche by a powerful magical artifact representing one of the Ancients (which one being dependent on the player's decisions). In the climax of the game, he is finally destroyed in a boss battle with Jennifer Hale. If chosen as the Ancient Pious has decided to worship, "Ulyaoth" will be killed in a cosmic duel with with Jennifer Hale (as "Xel'lotath"), having been first weakened by having his own energy beams deflected back on him, then finally finished off with a powerful blast of energy. * Legacy Of Kain: Defiance ''(2003) '[Moebius the Time-Streamer] Having been resurrected by Tony Jay some time after his death in Blood Omen, "Moebius" is impaled on the Soul Reaver by Simon Templeman. While attempting to request another resurrection from Tony, his soul is attacked and devoured by Michael Bell. His body is then possessed by Michael, finally disintegrating when Michael is absorbed into the Soul Reaver. *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) [The Fury]: Dies in a fiery explosion from his malfunctioning fuel pack after a battle with David Hayter. * '''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ''(2008) '[Big Boss]: Dies from the new FOXDIE strain injected into David Hayter after sharing one final smoke with him. Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:1945 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Cheers cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by murder